Not Leaving!
by Breniah
Summary: Jack won’t leave Sam in the infirmary. Also, no real plot, just fluff.


Title: Not Leaving  
  
Author: Breniah  
  
Email: breniah@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of…  
  
Summary: Jack won't leave Sam in the infirmary. Also, no real plot, just fluff.  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll call you when she wakes up."  
  
"No. Doc, I ain't leaving."  
  
"Colonel, she bumped her head on as she landed on the ramp. Uncoordinated yes but hardly life threatening," Janet stated as she looked at the stubborn Colonel who had sat himself by Sam's side and was refusing to move.  
  
"I know," he said placidly and then grinned as he continued. "Still not leaving though."  
  
Janet threw up her arms in disgust just as Daniel walked into the infirmary.  
  
"No." Jack said to Daniel without looking up. He picked up Sam's hand and gently placed it in his own before handcuffing their wrists together.  
  
"Jack," Daniel began.  
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
"B..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then," Daniel said as he walked over to stand next to Janet. She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. Daniel nodded, grinning, and then checked to see whether Jack had noticed.  
  
He hadn't. Jack was studying Sam's face intently gently stroking her wrist as he did so. He felt Janet shift uncomfortably beside him and he automatically knew what she was feeling. He felt like an intruder, watching them.  
  
He looked up in time to see General Hammond stride in with Teal'c following.  
  
"Debriefing started again 10 minutes ago Colonel."  
  
Jack looked up at the General stunned out of his reverie. "I'm sorry sir but I have been detained," he said and held up his handcuffed wrist that was hidden from the General's sight by the blankets.  
  
The General looked speechless and Daniel took the opportunity to put forward an idea.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Lucas?"  
  
Jack glared at him yet said nothing.  
  
"Who is Lucas?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well.. the planet that we just went to was friendly, stable, no sign of invasion. It was quite backward, rustic like," Daniel explained. "One of the natives took a particular interest in Sam." He paused and then moved behind Teal'c who raised an eyebrow at him. "I think Jack might be jealous," he finished, his voice muffled by Teal'c's back.  
  
"Danny boy," Jack said threateningly.  
  
Janet rolled her eyes at Daniel's lack of tact though she had to commend him on his brief explanation.  
  
"Well...c'mon Jack! You and Sam have this thing. It's there... and you can feel it... and yeah... it's this thing," Daniel stuttered losing all articulation.  
  
"This can all be discussed at the debriefing. Jack unlock yourself and let's go," Hammond said, growing impatient.  
  
"No."  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I gave you an order!"  
  
"No. No. No. No No. No."  
  
"Jack, shut up!" a weak voice from the bed muttered. "Ooh... pain... head."  
  
"She's awake," cried Daniel, stating the obvious.  
  
Jack stood and uncuffed his hand. "Glad to see you're awake Major," he said formally to her before turning to leave the room.  
  
"What?" he asked noticing the faces of the others in the room.  
  
Daniel coughed slightly and motioned to the still groaning Sam.  
  
Jack looked at Sam, and then back at Janet, the General, Daniel and Teal'c. "What did you think I was going to do?" his voice wary.  
  
"You weren't going to kiss her?" asked Daniel, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"No!" he shouted to their unconvinced faces. Muttering to himself, he stormed out of the room.  
  
Janet looked around and then said, "50 bucks, he'll be back in 3 minutes."  
  
General Hammond looked at her steadily for a moment before replying, "Put me down for 50, back by 10 minutes."  
  
"1 minute, 50 bucks," said Daniel.  
  
Sam threw them filthy looks and rolled over onto her side, wanting no part of it. 'How can they be so sure he wanted to kiss me?' she thought, before her mind started to wander into fantasyland where Jack was actually kissing her.  
  
Teal'c looked confused at the proceedings.  
  
Daniel began to explain the concept of betting and gambling to Teal'c as they waited for Jack to reappear.  
  
They waited all of a half a minute before Jack strode back in, leant over Sam's bed and kissed her, long and hard, completely ignoring the others' smirks.  
  
Janet pulled out a 50 dollar note and handed it over to the still smirking Daniel as did the General.  
  
"So when did you want to debrief sir?" Daniel asked happily.  
  
Looking over at the still kissing couple he sighed and asked," Any ideas?"  
  
Janet grinned saucily at them and suggested 1000 hours tomorrow.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Seems most wise."  
  
"Ok SG1 dismissed till 1000 hours tomorrow." General Hammond walked out of the room trying not to look at the oblivious couple who were still kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Daniel, Teal'C and Janet followed, pausing only to turn off the lights.  
  
The End 


End file.
